Holly Barton: Dark Side To Emmerdale
by Holly Debbie Barton
Summary: First story in the Holly Barton Series. Holly is interesting in exploring her Submissive side. But is shocked to find out that Debbie is the Mistress who has agreed to take her on. forced to move back to Emmerdale. Holly soon learns that having this deep dark secret will be hard to keep. Can she keep her and Debbie's training session a secret? Rated M for FEMSLASH AND BDSM


Holly Barton: Dark Side To Emmerdale

Chapter 1

Chat Room Hope

Holly Barton took a sip of white wine as she gazed at her laptop screen. It had been 18 months since she and Hannah had left Emmerdale and moved the mad city of London, and both girls had found it easy to adapt to life there. Hannah had got herself a job working as a receptionist at a large business, and had even got herself a very tall sexy boyfriend. Holly on the other hand had just lost her job, and the search for the guy of dreams had only led to four one night stands.

It was a little past half eleven when she heard the front door of their apartment unlock and swing open. Looking out of her open bedroom door, she saw her younger sister stagger in, her boyfriend in her arms, both songging wildly. This had been pretty much the normal way for Hannah to come home these past few weeks. Her boyfriend, whose name was Robert, was always interlocked with Hannah. It was getting to a point that Holly was started to regret moving in with Hannah.

However that being said, Hannah's new boyfriend had kept her very distracted, and this is was what Holly needed, as she had started to search the internet for something she had thought about doing in years. Holly Barton wanted to explore her submissive side.

She first knew of this submissive side when she dated Aaron, back then she was just a simple farmer's daughter, who was about to slip down into a dark and evil path. Her drug habit wasn't to do with Aaron at all, but her submissive side was. It was Aaron who had taken control of the brief relationship. He was the man and she was the woman, he would give her an order and she would happily do it. This simple bossing around in the bedroom was what awoke the beast with in Holly. A beast that had been dampened by drugs, and only lately had been re-awoken.

The men Holly had dated lately found it hard to dominate her. They all felt slightly forced into it, and many didn't want to dominate such a lovely looking girl, who still looked innocent in the ways of life. Four men and all four men dumped her after one night of sexual active. Not a very good track record. However hope for Holly's submissive side came from her past. Victoria Sugden, who, at one point Hannah's old friend, had been speaking to Holly via Facebook. It was one late night when Holly was slightly drunk, that she informed Victoria of her secret sexual side. To her shock horror, Victoria admitted to have the same secret and offered her a website, where lately she had met a bloke who was now training her in secret. So Holly took her advice and made an account.

However after only a few months of searching and chatting to a few Dom males, Holly found herself changing her interests from male searches, to female searches, and it was hear that she finally found someone who was perfect.

For the fifth night in a row she had found a woman who was offering her the chance of a life time. But for now at least, the two were just messaging and nothing else.

_Citygirl88 _

_How long have you been a Mistress?_

_CarMistress91 _

_About six months now. I dated a few men, but always felt that women could be trusted more when it comes to a sub/dom relationship. How long have you wanted to be trained?_

_Citygirl88_

_A year or so. I can understand why you would feel that way about men. Men in general are pigs. _

_CarMistress91 _

_Not all men._

_Citygirl88_

_You must never have been to London then._

_CarMistress91_

_I have. Some men are pigs down there. But I know a few who are very nice._

_Citygirl88_

_Lucky you_

_CarMistress91_

_So I guess we should find out more about each other? Maybe a face to face meet?_

This was what Holly had hoping been for. She knew at some point that she would get to meet this woman, but she had no idea it would be this soon.

_Citygirl88_

_Are you sure? We only been talking for five days_

_CarMistress91_

_100% but I am not really happy travelling to London Everytime. Would you be willing to relocate to Yorkshire?_

Holly's eyes widened. She could easily move back to Emmerdale and live with her mother and brothers. But she had to find one tiny bit of information out first.

_Citygirl88_

_Where are you located in Yorkshire?_

The answer she got shocked her.

_CarMistress91 _

_A little town called Hotton. _

Holly couldn't believe the luck she had. In theory it would take her only a few hours on the train, and then if she moved back to Emmerdale, she would only be 20 minutes away from the town.

_Citygirl88_

_When shall we meet then?_

_CarMistress91_

_This weekend? Saturday?_

Holly had a quick think.

_Citygirl88_

_Sure. What time?_

_CarMistress91_

_Send me your number and I will text you all the details._

So on Saturday, Holly had taken the train to York, and then transferred to catch a train into Hotton. At bang on eleven-eighteen, Holly arrived at _Bradley's Cafe._ The Mistress had informed her that she would be wearing a dark green coat and had long light brown hair, which would be in a ponytail. This description fitted only one woman in the cafe, and she had her back to Holly.

Walking over to the woman Holly spoke the password that she had been given.

"Angle wing pie"

But as the woman turned to face her, Holly got the shock of her life.

"Debbie?"


End file.
